$-1\dfrac{5}{6} \div \left(-3\dfrac{1}{3}\right) = $
Answer: Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}-1\dfrac{5}{6} \div \left(-3\dfrac{1}{3}\right)$ $= -\dfrac{11}{6}\div\left(-\dfrac{10}{3}\right)$ $= -\dfrac{11}{6}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{3}{10}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{11}{{2}\cancel{6}}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{{1}\cancel{3}}{10}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{11}{{2}}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{{1}}{10}\right)$ $=\dfrac{11}{20}$